


See, what you do is...

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic sex talk, Humor, Sexual Movements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean explains some things to Sam, a lesson of sorts? (I suck at summaries, I cannot express this enough.)





	See, what you do is...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no f*cking clue what this is! I don’t even know. I just wrote it while giggling obscenely. Enjoy.

“No, Dude, listen.” Dean was sat at the library table across from Sam. He leaned forward on the table as he rested his elbow on its surface, his hand motioning towards Sam. “See, what you do is,” Dean closed his thumb, his index, and his pinky fingers, “You rub back and forth slowly until you find it.” He raised his brows as he moved his hand to his words, “You’ll know it right away. It feels different from the rest. Like a soft spot with a little give.” Dean’s biting his lip now, his hand moving rhythmically to his descriptive words.

“Ok, man, enough.” Sam tried to laugh it off, pretend he wasn’t just watching with rapt attention.

“No, no,  _listen_.” Dean persuaded. “Do it right as she’s starting to come down from her orgasm. Press your fingers right up against that spot with a  _little_  pressure. Then slide your fingers back and forth real fast.” Dean stood from his chair, slightly bent over as he continues his hand movements. With his other hand, he holds it down firmly just above the surface of the table, like he’s holding down the hip of an invisible woman beneath him. “Now, she’s gonna start bucking, so you gotta hold her down tight.” He demonstrates.

Dean looked over to his right, seeing movement. Y/N stood there, her jaw wide open in shock. She slammed her mouth shut.

“I don’t know  _what_  you’re talking about, but it sounds terrible. I’ll have  _no_  part of it!” She announced, turning and leaving the room. Dean, still holding his position against the table looks back at Sam. Sam looks  _absolutely mortified._

“What?” Dean shrugs defensively. “I was just trying to-”

“Yeah, Dean. Thanks.” Sam scoffs sarcastically, going back to his research.

“You’re welcome.” He grins with pride, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs on the table. He thought over his explanations and nodded, concluding that he had done well.


End file.
